


Compras para navidad

by Tsukkei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Hinata grown-up, M/M, Tsukishima grown-up
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukkei/pseuds/Tsukkei
Summary: Kei adoraba la felicidad que irradiaba Shoyo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lectores: pueden descargar mi obra pero les pido que por favor que no re-suban a ningún sitio, hagan adaptaciones y/o alteren el contenido. ¡Gracias!

Las luces navideñas, las guirnaldas decorando locales y toda la ciudad bañada en un aire cálido era un típico panorama en esas fechas.

A Tsukishima le encantaba pensar que los rizados cabellos de Shoyo brillaban más bajo el resplandor de las luces, también adoraba la sonrisa risueña al ver las tiendas y observar cual niño emocionado todas aquellas cosas que le llamaban la atención.

—¡Kei mirá esos trenes!—dijo señalando una juguetería y tirando de la mano del rubio, a quien ya le dolían los pies de tanto caminar.

Faltaban unos días para navidad y ambos habían salido de compra de regalos. Buscando en especifico aquello que Mika, su pequeña, había escrito en la carta para Santa.

—Más que mirar trenes, deberíamos buscar el regalo para Mika—mencionó Tsukishima, acomodando sus lentes y dirigiendo a Hinata hacia la librería más cercana.

Quién hubiera dicho que a la niña se hubiese enamorado de los libros de fantasía, esos que relataban valientes travesías y que tenían audaces personajes.

—Buu, no seas aburrido Kei—el pelinaranja hizo un puchero y se acercó más a su pareja—. Aún tenemos tiempo para eso, Kageyama es un buen niñero.

—Dudo mucho que lo sea, pero por hoy, y sólo por hoy, cumpliré tus caprichos—con un suspiro Kei aceptó, y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro nada más ver los brillosos ojos de Shoyo.

—¡Yay! Vamos a la juguetería, así se te contagia el espíritu navideño.

Sí, Kei adoraba la felicidad que irradiaba Shoyo en esas fechas. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey! Drabble TsukiHina para festejar navidad *insertar montones de confeti* jajaja
> 
> Espero les haya gustado y para aclarar dudas, sí, Kei y Shoyo tienen una hija <3
> 
> atte: Tsukkei


End file.
